


still warm

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, But In The Least Wholesome Way, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Like The Puppies, Dinner, Hank Is A Dog, He Also Gives Birth Through His Balls, How Do I Tag, Other, Puppies, baby eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hank gives birth. Connor can't resist.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	still warm

**Author's Note:**

> had the unrelenting urge to write something horrible, here you go~

Hank let out a pathetic wail as he convulsed, the last newborn sliding out of his fucking dog balls. Connor watched hungrily as it hit the floor with a slick thud.He didn't wait for Hank's approval, immediately pouncing on the puppies that had hardly started to move. He took the first one into his hands.

"Still warm," He moaned and put it into his mouth, swallowing it whole. Hank watched as his doggy dick jutted out of his furry belly, and he made a sad attempt to get himself off. He rutted his fucking dog dick against the floor, writhing as he watched Connor consume another one of his puppies. Hank was spent by the time Connor had eaten the last one, burping obnoxiously.

"Tasty."

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
